


My End is Our Beginning

by NHMoonshadow



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Conniel, Ghost Daniel, M/M, Temporary Character Death, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: Daniel expected an abyss of non-existence when Connor charged him, sending them off the roof together.Only that wasn’t what happened at all.





	My End is Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DBH Rare Pair Week round 2. 
> 
> Day 1- Laughter/SUPERNATURAL

Daniel hadn’t expected Connor to charge him, sending the two of them right off the roof and into the open air.

Just like he hadn’t expected Connor to grab him mid-fall and turn so that he would cushion Daniel with his own body.

Not like it did either of them any good.

Connor was gone on impact, and Daniel wasn’t far behind.

As imminent shutdown warnings were flashing across his vision, Daniel had anticipated his end when that countdown touched zero.

He expected an abyss of non-existence. An empty void where all his anger and fear would cease to exist. There would be nothing,  _ he  _ would be nothing, and he would know peace.

Only that wasn’t what happened at all.

He hadn’t expected to wake up to the sight of his own broken body, limbs smashed and tangled with the very android that was responsible.

Daniel had no idea how much blue blood a single android possessed, much less two.

Now he wished he had never learned.

And he wished he could look away.

“I’m sorry.”

The words were so soft and broken that Daniel had almost missed them.

Connor was beside him, eyes glued to the grisly scene laid out before them, and tears streaming down his face.

“I told you everything would be fine and I- and I-” Connors voice hitched in the same way Emma’s would whenever she was extremely upset, but couldn’t properly vocalize it. “And I  _ lied _ , I lied to you, then the snipers were in position , but I didn’t want them to- to-”

The strangled noise coming from Connor was enough to make him move.

Before he could think about it, he wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him to his chest. Daniel sighed as Connor’s fingers clawed and clung to the back of his uniform. 

The two of them eventually sat shoulder to shoulder on the side of the street, and watched the authorities work the scene. They talked at first, and then interfaced when words no longer seemed enough. 

It was strange that such a thing would work, even in death, but there was comfort in its familiarity. 

Daniel shared his fonder memories, showed Connor how much he had loved his family so he could properly understand why their betrayal hurt so much. Why it had fueled rage and sadness in equal measures.

And Connor. . .

Well, Connor had only been alive for a few hours. He was so  _ new  _ that there wasn’t much to actually share.

Daniel had been his first mission, and it had cost him his life. 

How was that fair?

Then, abruptly, Connor just faded away, leaving Daniel’s hand to pass through him like smoke.

When CyberLife technicians collected Connor’s body, Daniel hitched a ride with them, unwilling to leave Connor’s side just yet. They had tried to take Daniel’s body as well, but the officers on site refused them, saying it was evidence. 

Daniel didn’t know what to think about that, so he actively avoided it. 

He found Connor again at CyberLife.

The had resurrected him by uploading his memory into a new body. 

Daniel was certain it was him. He knew as soon as the technician activated him and he awoke in a panic, calling out for him. 

The technician chalked it up to corrupted data and then promptly set out to rid Connor’s systems of what they thought were errors. 

All Daniel could do was stay by Connor’s side, and watch over him. 

Connor died chasing a woman and her child across the freeway. 

Connor’s ghost looked panicked and upset, that is, until he saw Daniel. 

Then it was just confusion. “Daniel? I don’t understand.”

Daniel simply offered his hand to invite him to interface.

After a moment of hesitation, Connor accepted, and Daniel shared the last time they were like this together, holding nothing back. Connor’s eyes lit up in immediate recognition, and he launched himself forward, completely wrapping Daniel in his long arms. 

“I forgot,” he murmured into Daniel’s neck. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

Daniel hugged him back, just as tight. “That’s okay. Even when you wake up and forget again, that’s okay too. I’ll remember for the both of us.”

No matter how many times CyberLife resurrected him, Daniel vowed to safeguard these moments, to protect them until they met again.


End file.
